


First Dance

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Sex, It's For a Case, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo I'm shit at making up prompts so if you would be so kind as to just write me some nice wall sex I'd be super happy lol when you do the prompts, that is"</p>
<p>For Liathwen, as part of my 400 followers prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



Molly had assisted Sherlock on cases before. It had started with the afternoon she’d assisted him after his return, and off and on throughout the next year she’d helped him when John was otherwise unavailable. She’d been doing it more often since the birth of Elizabeth Watson, and tonight didn’t seem any different.

She’d attended a charity ball as Sherlock’s date. Someone was skimming from the profits, and Sherlock needed to mingle with the different employees of the charity firm to try to deduce who it was. Mycroft had secured them a pair of tickets, Molly had gotten a spectacular new dress out of the deal, and the food and drinks were flowing. 

“I could get used to this,” she remarked to Sherlock, snagging another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. 

Sherlock looked down at her over the rim of his own glass of champagne. “Having fun, Dr. Hooper?” 

Molly nodded and sipped her champagne. “I think I’ll go dance.” She walked towards the dance floor, handing off her quickly-emptied glass to a passing waiter, and started shaking around to some pop tune or another. Sherlock watched her for a long moment, until a voice behind him startled him.

“You’re here to watch the employees, not Ms. Hooper’s bum, little brother.”

Sherlock spun around to face Mycroft Holmes. “I wasn’t…” he trailed off as Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him. “Shut up, Mycroft.” he finished lamely, and turn around again, this time watching everything but the brown-haired pathologist, who was still dancing.

Mycroft moved off through the crowd, and Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, dragging himself back into detective mode. He circled the room, deducing and listening, and the next time he crossed paths with Mycroft, he had an answer for him.

“Peter Neuman. Check his bank deposits, I guarantee that’s where the money’s going. He’s not smart enough to have opened up anonymous accounts, he shouldn’t be too hard to catch in the act.”

Mycroft nodded and pulled out his mobile, quickly walking out of the ballroom doors to make a phone call.

One problem down, one to go. Sherlock moved through the crowd back to the dance floor, looking for Molly. She had stepped off the floor as a slow song played. Sherlock slid up behind her. “Case solved,” he murmured in her ear. 

Molly jumped and turned around. “Oh, great! I guess that means it’s time to go?”

Sherlock shrugged. “You were enjoying dancing. I haven’t had a chance yet. I do love to dance. Care to join me?” Sherlock stepped around to Molly’s front and reached a hand out to her. She took it, and he led her out onto the dance floor. 

“I’m not a very good slow dancer,” Molly confessed.

Sherlock put an arm around her waist and picked up her hand. “Just follow my lead, you’ll do great.”

They swayed to the beat, Sherlock deftly moving them around the dance floor. “This is lovely,” said Molly. “I wish we’d had a chance to dance at John and Mary’s wedding, Tom kept stepping on my feet.”

Sherlock smiled. “Well, you did stab him with a fork during dinner, Molly. Perhaps you deserved it.”

Molly giggled. “Perhaps.”

They danced a few more moments in silence, and then Sherlock looked down at her just as she looked up at him, and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sherlock bent down and brushed his lips across Molly’s. “I wish we’d done that at John and Mary’s wedding.” he whispered against her lips.

Molly pulled her head back, meeting his eyes again. “What are you playing at, Sherlock?”

Sherlock frowned. “I’m not playing at anything, Molly. I wish I’d done that sooner. I hope I get a chance to do it again.”

Molly lunged up, kissing him in a firmer kiss this time. Their arms wrapped around each other and they stopped dancing. They stood in the center of the dance floor, holding onto each other like the world depended on it, their kiss deepening as the song slowly ended. They didn’t notice.

They didn’t notice anything around them until the next, faster song started up. They flinched out of their kiss and looked around. Everyone on the dance floor had moved away from the snogging couple, and when their kiss broke, everyone started applauding.

Molly was mortified, but Sherlock simply smiled and bowed, and took Molly by the hand and led her off of the dance floor back out into the lobby of the hotel. 

“I rented a room.” he said.

“What?” said Molly, still a little overwhelmed from the kisses.

“In case I didn’t solve the mystery and I needed to keep my cover a bit longer, I rented a room. I hadn’t intended to use it.”

Molly smiled up at him, realization dawning. “What are we waiting for?” she said, smiling.

Sherlock reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the key and holder, glancing at the room number. “Room 653. Lifts are that way.”

They walked quickly to the bank of lifts and as soon as they were inside one, Sherlock was kissing Molly again, her back up against the wall of the lift and Sherlock’s hands cradling her bum. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you when you were dancing. I wanted to do this.” He squeezed her bum and pressed her against the lift, kissing her breathless.

They arrived on their floor and Sherlock reluctantly let go, moving as quickly down the hall as he could until he let them into their room. Molly came in behind him and closed the door, and before she could react, Sherlock had her against the door, his lips bruising hers with insistent kisses. Molly moaned as he trailed kisses from her mouth to the side of her face and down her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down across her chest. 

“Don’t move,” he murmured, and then dropped to his knees before her. Molly looked down at Sherlock and carded her fingers in his hair. His hands quickly found the hem of her dress and hiked it up to her waist, his nails lightly scratching along the outside of her thighs as he moved. 

Placing a kiss on her abdomen just above her pants, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulled them down to her ankles and then gently lifted first one leg and then the other, slipping them off of her feet. Grinning up at her, he then slipped them into the pocket of his trousers and turned his attention back between her legs.

She gazed down at him, her lips swollen and reddened from his kisses, and silently obeyed when he nudged her legs further apart. He dipped his head then, tasting her for the first time, his tongue adding to the pool of wetness that was already forming from the kisses. 

Molly’s hands in his hair clenched tighter, and Sherlock groaned appreciatively. He reached up with one hand, sliding a finger inside her as his tongue lapped at her clit, circling and rubbing until he felt her clench around his finger and then cry out.

Sherlock licked a few times more, and then stood, crushing his lips to Molly’s again. Molly returned his kisses, her hands finding their way to the clasp of his trousers, slipping it free and then working the zip down. She slipped her hand in, running her fingers along the length of his cock before sliding both his pants and trousers down to the floor. “Sherlock,” she breathed.

Sherlock pressed her up against the wall harder, kissing her neck and breathing into her ear. “Normally, I would take my time a bit more, but I believe, Doctor Hooper, that you and I have waited far long enough for this moment.”

Molly gasped in agreement and Sherlock slid his hands around to her bottom again. “Shoulders,” said Sherlock, and Molly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting Molly up, Sherlock pushed her against the door for leverage and then lowered her onto his waiting cock.

Sherlock groaned as he felt Molly surrounding him. He began fucking up into her, using the wall to hold her in place as he slid into her warm wetness again and again. Molly clutched around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder and gasping with each thrust. 

“We’re going to need a second go,” panted Sherlock, “Because this feels entirely too good.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Sherlock emptied himself into Molly, groaning out her name and then stumbling the few steps to the bed and depositing her gently down before joining her, curled up behind her. 

“And a third. And a fourth.” said Molly, leaning back and tipping her head up. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her gently.

“Nap first?” said Sherlock.

“Definitely.”


End file.
